Amira
London, England |trained_by = Billy Classic |debut = April 2018 |retired = |}} Amira Kassouri is an English professional wrestler of Algerian descent. She is currently signed to Evolution Wrestling, Jumeirah Wrestling Club and Queen City Pro Wrestling. She is also known as a founding member of the interpromotional stable GOON SQUAD. Career 'Championship Wrestling Coalition' 'RINGENHOSTEL (2018)' In April 2018, Amira signed with the German expansion RINGENHOSTEL, making her professional debut against Christoph Meissner and Eddie Jacobs in a Triple Threat match at SUPERBATTLE. Amira pinned Jacobs following interference from CWC CEO Chris Callum. The next month at KANYE ATTITUDE W/ DRAKE FEELINGS, Amira became the first Blitz Champion by defeating Tomas in 10 minutes. She achieved this feat with a distraction from Jonny Appleseed, who then announced her as the latest addition to R0TT3N. Amira represented "R0TT3NHOSTEL" in the Sole Survivor match at CWC supercard United We Stand II, entering at unlucky number 13 out of 100 participants. She was able to eliminate Noah Riddick and Anna Mathews before being eliminated by the 35th entrant Ripcurl. Amira was scheduled to defend her Blitz Championship against Melody Marshall at DECLASSIFIED but the event never took place and RINGENHOSTEL closed down on May 30th. 'Evolution Wrestling (2018-)' Amira debuted for Scottish Evolution Wrestling on the 29th of April in a Triple Threat match: Frankie Highwood pinned Connor Phillips while Amira was temporarily incapacitated. She won an online poll to face Highwood at The Ballad of Count Dankula, defeating him via submission to become the inaugural Loch Ness Champion. She lost a non-title match to Regional Champion Ezra Eden the following week but then returned to form at Exam Season, successfully defending the Loch Ness Championship against Connor Phillips in the main event. Her reign ended on June 5th at San Junipero when she lost to Frankie Highwood in a Tables match. Afterwards, Élodie Lachapelle joined Amira in attacking the new champion and his girlfriend Maria. SEW re-branded as Evolution Wrestling for their next event, where Amira debuted a recurring interview segment called Too Much Information. Her first guests were Oliver Quinn and his manager Gareth Williams but the segment ended in violence after run-ins from Chris Young and Mercy. Later that night, Amira teamed with Eddie Jacobs in a losing effort to Ezra Eden and special guest Dante Cutler. The following week, Amira, Mercy and Élodie Lachapelle defeated Frankie Highwood, Chris Young and Oliver Quinn in a six-person tag team match. Amira and Mercy then won a Dumpster match against HYP3 at Release the Hounds. She returned to singles competition on July 2nd but lost to Cody Moses via schoolboy pin. 'PEAK (2018-)' In June 2018, British territory Rebellion Pro opened a developmental brand called PEAK for any wrestlers with less than a year of professional experience. Billed as S&M, Amira and Mercy were victorious in their tag team debut against Reed Britannia on June 14th. They lost to HYP3 the next week but Amira gained some measure of revenge at PEAK 4, pinning T4Y from HYP3 in a Triple Threat match also featuring Nicki Reed. 'Future of Wrestling (2018)' Amira made a one-off appearance for Future of Wrestling #14: New Future in Saitama, Japan. She unsuccessfully challenged Jordan Parker-Kane for the Rebellion Championship in a 26 minute epic. 'Independent circuit' 'Queen City Pro (2018-)' As part of her #BreakingAmerica campaign, Amira sometimes competes for Queen City Pro in Charlotte, North Carolina. She lost her first match to Ceithre Brennan on June 20th but defeated Brittany Williams in her next appearance, earning a North American Championship match at Unbound. 'Quag Cup (2018)' After missing the deadline to compete in the first Quag Cup tournament, Amira was announced as Media Host for the Asia/Africa bracket - partly due to her Algerian heritage. In this role, she conducted feature interviews with various participants including Deuce Holmes, Sidney Grey and Kimitsu Zombie. Alessandro Quagliaterre organised the tournament and later revealed he paid Amira $400,000 for her work. 'Lingerie Football League' 'Cincinnati Hit Girls (2018-)' In June 2018, Amira joined the Cincinnati Hit Girls as a member of the Hit Squad, their popular cheerleading troupe. However, she publicly declared her intention to play in the LFL the following season and immediately began training with team captain Kenzi Grey. After Melissa Aki left the team during the regular season, Amira was called up earlier than expected. She took the #47 jersey and played in the last 3 games of the season against the Boston Black Mambas, Baltimore Bombshells and Phoenix Burn. Despite interest from the Toronto Frost, Amira signed with the Hit Girls for another year after being promised a starting role at running back. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Algerian Deathlock'' (Muta lock) **''LAPIDATION!!'' (Buzzsaw kick) *'Signature moves' **Chop block **Drop toe-hold **Legsweep **Rolling kneebar **Spinning heel kick *'Nicknames' **AK-47 **The High Priestess *'Entrance music' **''"Galvanize"'' by The Chemical Brothers Championships and accomplishments *'Evolution Wrestling' **Loch Ness Championship (first and 2x) *'Jumeirah Wrestling Club' **Emirates Championship (first) *'Lingerie Football League' **Offensive Player of the Game (6x) *'REBELLION Pro' **PEAK Tag Team Championship (with Mercy - first and current) *'RINGENHOSTEL' **Blitz Championship (first and last) *'Queen City Pro' **Television Championship (first and current) Personal life Amira Kassouri was raised Muslim by her Algerian parents and wore the hijab during adolescence. After refusing an arranged marriage, she turned away from Islam and has since been disowned by her family. While her current relationship status is unclear, Amira is openly bisexual. She has sexually experimented with her best friend Mercy and they currently share an apartment together in London, England. Amira supports Chelsea FC and sometimes attends matches at Stamford Bridge. She loves Olivier Giroud. Category:English characters